Legend of the Worlds Savior
by AlexRyder7
Summary: Story based off Brave Fencer Musashi, added a couple of things and trying to put a lot more twists into it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Summoning!**

In a castle from within the facilities of it, there were huge shockwaves caused by the pig soldiers from outside. Four people ran down through castle stairs, there was one really old that had nothing but grey hair, a young English Scribe, a young girl with blonde hair, and a butler.

"There doth be no effect!! They shalt findeth our whereabouts soon!" the old geezer exclaimed while rushing down the stairs.

"They were waiting for the King's absence to attack," the butler stated following the old man.

When the four of the people made it down the stairs and when they saw before them was a huge bright green crystal which was called a Binchotite.

"Like, why is the Binchotite so large? Does this mean!?" the young princess asked.

An old alchemist that was near the Binchotite along with the Scribe that stood next to him.

"It is eminently necessary that you perform 'Hero Summon'. The alchemist told the princess.

"I know that… don't rush these things." She said while rolling her eyes.

"O-h! We can finally meet him! The lovely and handsome Brave Fencer Musashi!" remarked the scribe. All the others stared at the Scribe and stepped away from him.

"W-What?" he asked.

"N-Nothing…" the princess answered quickly.

"Princess, please resume your assignment." Stated the old alchemist trying to change the subject.

"Here goes nothing!" the princess replied filled with energy. She closed her eyes and focused on the 'Hero Summon'. The Binchotite glowed with energy then there was a huge flash and crash at the same time. After the blinding flash was over, a young small boy was standing on the stand… sleeping.

"Oh, he's here! Our gracious hero, Brave Fencer Musashi!" the bulter exclaimed with excitement. The scribe examined the young swordsman and sighed with disappointment.

"Hmmm… He's rather small. This will not do!" he complained.

The others looked at the Scribe again and took more steps away from him. The Scribe sweatdropped and sighed. Then the characters turned their attention to the boy.

"It must've been too large of a task for the princess." The bulter groaned.

"Hey wait! Like, do you think I'd actually make a mistake? Have you guys seen the real Sir Musashi?" she asked defensively.

"No, we haven't…." All the others said except for the princess.

"See? Then, maybe the real Sir Musashi is this puny little thing!!" She stated.

The young boy woke up from his slumber; he stretched and yawned then shook his head awake. When he opened his eyes, he was in a bit of a confusion.

"W-What the!" he exclaimed then leapt over princess and lands then turns to the others.

"Who the hell did you call puny? And why are you idiots wearing such stupid costumes?" the boy asked rudely.

"Stupid costumes...? Take that back!! You…… You little turd!" the princess insulted the boy.

"Please… Princess, Sir Little Turd, calmeth down!" the old man tried cooling down the two young children.

"You got the wrong guy! The name's Hyu! You geezer! The next one to call me a turd is dead! And try to talk english!" replied the hero rudely and tapped his foot.

"Apparently you did summon the wrong person Princess." Stated the butler.

"Oh, pardoneth me! We doth hath a request for thou, Sir Hyu." Said the old geezer in a apologetic manner.

"You're not serious, are you? It's too much of a chore for this little lad. Also he isn't the legendary Musashi." asked the butler worried.

"Hey! I may be a kid still but I can kick ass still!" Hyu said with a clenched fist.

"If the Princess summoneth him, he must doth be a credible hero." Answered the geezer.

Then the young boy lost his patience. "What do you guys want with me!! Lemme get back home!! I am busy, you know!!"

"Can someone get me a palanquin?" he asked.

"You've been summoned to save our world. So, you can't go back to your world until you save ours. Oh, isn't it just a shame? Oh, oh! And you will remain in this world until the absorbed Bincho Energy from the summoning disappears." the scribe explained then sighed.

"What the hell do you mean I have to save this world! And I'll die if that whatsit energy disappears!? Screw that!" Hyu scoffed with annoyance.

"There doth not beeth enough time! You must immediately head forthwith to Spiral Tower." Exclaimed the old geezer.

"Quit speaking in Shakespeare! It's annoying as hell!" complained Hyu.

"They would definitely be prowling about the area looking for Lumina. Thus… please take this with you. It's called 'Fusion'." The butler said giving the young boy a katana that shimmer with a blue aura.

"Hey! Kickass looking katana!" the boy said while holding up the katana up.

"Fusion has surpassingly miraculous powers. When it pierces an enemy, it absorbs and assimilates its abilities. Next, it and the ability comes back to you to utilize." Explained the alchemist.

"It's called 'Assimilate'. Added the Scribe.

"I think that's a bit obvious point dexter… but anyhow… sounds awesome! Thanks, It'll come in handy." Hyu said looking at the katana then puts it in a sheath. Then he receives a huge sheath and a note. He was baffled by this.

"By the way… What the hell is up with this huge sheath? And this note?" he asked and pointed out at the rather large sheath on his back.

"That's Lumina's sheath," the princess answered and continued, "We want you to go to Spiral Tower, which is like right behind our castle. The Sword of Luminescence, Lumina, is on the roof. That note will show you how to get there." She added.

"Roger! So, all I have to do is get this Lumina, right?" Hyu asked while he rushed off and ran up the stairs.

"That's right. Our world can have peace when we have Lumina and the Five Scrolls. And if you're the real hero, you can get Lumina. We're counting on you y'know!" She said and turns around and realizes the boy was gone.

"…Huh? Ribson, where is Hyu?" she asked the geezer.

He pointed out to the stairs and explained, "He doth be went, Princess. Impatient doth he be!"

**Chapter One: The Journey Begins.**

The boy ran through the forest in a path towards the Spiral Tower, he stopped at the path for a moment.

"Damn it! Why do I have to deal with this! Screw it…… I'll go get this Lumina then I am freaking outta here." The boy muttered under his breath.

He then resumed back into his quest to retrieve the sword Lumina. He ran through the obstacles in his way with a bit of trouble. Pig soldiers were in his way including monsters. One of them shot seeds at the boy at a high speed but he blocked it with his blue katana Fusion.

"Shi… ok can't swear in this place…" he muttered while evading all the seed shots from the plant monster. The boy crept closer to the monster and sliced off the head of the plant with one strike. He continued to run towards the tower and stopped again. There was a huge river in front of him. He shook his head not being in favor of the environment until he saw the logs in front of him standing up. He puts his hands against his face and started thinking what could knock the logs down to his direction for him to get across the river. A gun shot was sounded off and misses the boy by a long shot then there was a piggish squeal and he just sweatdropped then turned his attention to the direction were the gun shot came from and grinned.

"Time to test that 'Assimilate' ability of the katana…" he said while he pointed his shining blue katana at the pig who kept missing his target horribly. The boy shook his head in disappointment and shrugged. He concentrated the energy of the Fusion katana and it glew a magical aura in a few seconds.

"Time for you to say bye oversized pig!" he yelled out and threw the katana forward to the blind pig soldier. Hyu kept his focus on his katana and the soldier gradually turned smaller and smaller till he was gone. The blade flew back to the boy and he caught it. He held it up and little green flows of energy flew around the area that he was in. A voice came into the boys head and said this.

**Hyu assimilated Gunshot. This ability you have to focus your aura and you will be able to shoot telekinetic bullets. This ability can do rapid fire and sweep shots. Aura level requirement: Level 0.**

The boy just blinked and turned his left to right then up to down and shook his head in confusion.

"Who the hell said that…? Never mind… I have the gunshot ability so if I use this, I can knock over those logs and…" he turned his attention back to the logs that stood on the other side of the land and shot at the logs. In result the logs fell down and almost hits the child. He had small eye pupils and laughed nervously.

"Aye… that could've left a mark…" he remarked and sighed in relief. He ran ontop of the logs and got across the river. He was relieved that he wasn't squashed by the logs he knocked over then came across a stone pillar that was broken and was on the ground. He looked down at it and blink. He heard heavy footsteps in front of him then looked up towards the direction of the footsteps. He saw three pig soldiers running toward him then he looked at the stone pillar again and grinned evilly. He pushed against the pillar and made it roll down hill the path and it just squashed them in a cartoony way and they just vanished leaving money on the ground.

"Haha! Take that you pieces of beacon!" he yelled then sweatdropped. "Wow… I should really learn how to take it easy…" he sighed. He ran again and saw all the items that were on the ground. He sweatdropped when he realized how many pig soldiers he killed but shrugged and continued running towards the Tower. When he made it near the entrance a statue blocked his path and he sighed. He simply used the gunshot ability and shot the telekinetic bullets. The bullets left small cracks and he continued doing this until the statue fell into pieces. Then he carried onto the path and came into a stop seeing that there wasn't a tower in front of him. The only thing there was an giant hole and four huge warrior statues with connected electricity that was linked up with each others tip of the blade. Also there was a huge stone head in the center of the hole.

"What the hell? There isn't any tower here! Those guys in the stupid costumes lied to me! What a waste of my…. Wait the note they gave me…" he said and took out the note he was given from and read it out loud, **"THE PATH WILL NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU SACRIFICE A WARRIOR." **Hyu looked at the warrior statues and pondered and smiled.

"I have to break those statutes…" he looked at the statues with interest. The boy entered the path of the Tower and the head statue eye's gleamed with red and right in front of Hyu it blew up. He chuckled at seeing this.

"I knew this was getting to be too easy… at least it has traps." He muttered and ran to the statues quickly and broke one of the statues. He saw under the shattered statue a trigger switch of sorts.

"Hm… looks suspicious to be… I will give it a stomp…" He leapt on to the trigger and when he landed on it. It glew and he blinked then saw an small explosion behind him and sweatdropped.

"Ok… time to rush!" he ran off the trigger running towards the other statues. Small explosions appeared behind him gaining on his trail. He used the gunshot ability to shoot the telekinetic bullets from a distance and broke the second statue then ran up to the trigger and pressed it quickly. He ran off again and the spell from the head statue was getting more quicker. Hyu panted while he ran then broke the third one while he ran with his Fusion katana. The statue shattered into pieces and he stepped on the third trigger, it glowed and Hyu sighed then stepped to the side seeing the small explosion almost hitting him. He resumed back to running and starts heading towards the last statue. The spell circle was on his trail.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cried out while he had an stressed out face like they have in anime. He finally reached to the last statue and shattered it. He leapt on top of the trigger and it glowed but also… the small explosions hits Hyu and he fell back a few inches.

"Son… of… a… bit…ch…" He muttered and sat back up shaking his head. Then there were huge shocks that came from the hole. Hyu quickly got up wondering what the hell was going on then saw the tower came out of the hole and reached up high to the skies.

"How… the hell did a huge tall tower came deep from that freaking hole!?" he muttered in wonder. He got up then patted the dust of himself then looked at the slanted path that curved in a spiral.

"…. Original… Spiral Tower… and a spiral path… blah…" he sighed. He ran up the path that was going upward. Five minutes later… The boy widened his eyes then jumped over a spiked pillar that was rolling down the path.

"Where the hell these things came from!? It defies the laws of physics!" he complained as he continued leaping over the spike covered pillars that rolled down the path and continued running. Then disc shaped stones almost crushed Hyu. He managed to go against the wall and it just rolled away.

"…Jeez… who is running this place!? If I don't see anything that these things come from… I am killing someone." He stated in irritation. When he finally reached up to the entrance of the tower in half of an hour, he saw nothing but the entrance. He didn't see a trick door or anything that was releasing the traps. He clenched his fist and a vain popped out of his forehead.

"Time… to… kill!" he yelled out and ran inside of the entrance. From within the facilities of the Spiral Tower, Hyu stood at the entrance and saw a room that was litted by the flame's torch. The room was a bit dark there were chains that hung from the ceilings and hunged dead bodies that were now skeletons. Center of the room was a tall pillar that carried the flame.

"Fudge! Someone turn on the freaking lights! It's a bit creepy in here! Where is this place…" he took out the note once again to read it.** "WHEN THE GUARDIAN FLAME IS BLANKETED WITH DARKNESS, A LIGHT WILL LEAD YOU ABOVE….** Whatever…. Let's just find out what this means…" Hyu muttered then turned his attention to the upward path that spiraled up.

"Gah… not again…" he moaned then ran to the path with haste running up. Bats flew all over the place, pig soldiers were climbing up the chains, and a few of them were up the path. As he ran up, the ones in the path noticed him and ran toward him, but Hyu just simple rolled his eyes then pushed the soldiers off the path falling to their deaths.

"I have no time to mess with you pigs!" he yelled then resumed running up the path. When he was half way up to his destination he came across the huge flame with a bell tied up by a rope hovering over the flame back and forth. While shots came from the pig soldiers and badly missed him. He stood there thinking out loud.

"…**BLANKETED WITH DARKNESS…**does that mean I have to put out that huge flame? Yeah of course! I can use that huge bell to put it out… but how am I gonna do that… hm…" he thought to himself. He ran up the up the path once again and another pig soldier got on his and he simply just pushed the assaulting pig off the path and you can hear the scream of the soldier that fell down echoing.

"Next time don't get in my way when I have something that I want... You will regret it." He stated then ran up to the end of the path where a gate blocked his path. He looked at the rope of the bell dangled from and grinned he looked at his hand then aimed at the rope concentrating. Then he used the gunshot ability and in a couple of shots he hits the rope. The bell plummets downward to the flame quickly and puts it out quickly. Light starts to pour in through the windows of the tower and the gate opened that he stood next to. He walked through the entrance and walked up to area and stood in the center. Then a huge bright light engulfed the boy and he teleported out of the place. Then there was a flash from up the Spiral Tower behind the giant head statue, the boy appeared and he looked around surprised.

"Whoa! This is really high… never mind that though… Finally! Lumina you will be mine!" he said with energetically. He ran around the other side of the head and saw

Lumina sealed within a red crystal. The stone head was sealing the sword with the red beam from its forehead. He grinned but then frowned when he saw more pig soldiers guarding the sword.

"Aww…freaking hell! More morons to deal with! What a day!" he yelled out and the pig soldiers turned their attention to Hyu.

"Fff…uck, a duck..." he sweatdropped. All the soldiers ran towards the boy and shook his head in irritation. He got into a stance to get ready to fight. All you can hear the sounds of pigs squealing because the boy was owning them all with the fusion katana and they were sent flying off the tower.

"Hell… too many of them! Screw it! I am going to get Lumina!" he sighed then ran to the sealed sword. When he was running he stepped on a switch and it unsealed Lumina and he was blinking.

"What the… hell?" he muttered then looked down and saw the trigger under his feet. "Oh… this stupid trigger controls the sealing powers of that statue… this is gonna be too easy! A puzzle even a child would be able solve this easily." He stated while a pig soldier crept up to him from his back. All he did was sigh then just took a step forward and the soldier messed up and fell to the ground on its face. The trigger was still being pressed then the boy ran to the unsealed Lumina and pulled it out. He raised the blade Lumina to the air with an expression of success on his face.

In a distant land, a black bodied creature with silver white hair sat in sheer darkness then immediately opened its eyes.

"Darkness is unleashed once again…Lumina." The creature said under its breath. He disappeared completely into the darkness of the area then reappeared in a bright sunny forest where other small creatures roamed freely.

"I have to send for the Guardians… to hide the legendary five scrolls… We must prevent the darkness from being released once again." it muttered then flew off towards a ruined castle at a fast pace.

**Back at the Spiral Tower with Hyu…**

Then the boy puts Lumina into its sheath and runs back to the tower but suddenly stops. His eyes widened with fright then ran the other way he was going when the stone head eyes gleamed with red from anger. The head rotated once around shooting its red beam and it cuts through everything and killed the pig soldiers but during the process letting the boy escape with Lumina while he ran against the tower downward.

"Shit Burgers!" he yelled while dashing down the Spiral Tower. The head statue chased the boy rolling down the tower tumbling and making crashing noises. The boy jumped over the opened areas and made it all the way down safely while the stone head came to a stop. Hyu turned his direction to the head and laughed at the statue. It's eyes gleamed with bright red and the boy turned around and dashed out back to the forest he came from. Going through the path he was previously was in. He ran pass by stone boulder, pig soldiers that were killed or sent flying by the rolling stone head. Everything that got in the stone head's way either got crushed or sent flying. The boy dashed more quickly and jumped over the river and starts making way to the castle.

"Gotta run gotta run now! Go spryly!" he sang nervously while he dashed towards the gate. "Almost… there!" he yelled while he panted heavily. The stone was on his on his tail and when it almost got the boy it crashed against the gate walls and stopped. The boy managed to survive and ran towards the castle doors to show the Princess that he got the sword, Lumina. He jumped once while running on top of the opened gate and crashed through the door leaving an imprint of his whole body on the door.

**Back in the distant land at the ruined castle…**

There was five dog like creature standing on their hind legs murmuring to each other except for the white one… there were five different colored ones. Blue, Green, Red, Black, and the one from earlier white. The other creature that was lurking in the darkness was standing before them with a serious look on its face.

"Guardians… most of you must be wondering why you have been summoned here in such short notice…" the dark creature said in a calm tone.

"As matter of fact yes… Why the hell we were called here? I was busy doing my own stuff." Snarled the black dog figure.

"Now, now Iniquity, calm down… Darkrai will soon explain what's going on. The less interruptions the faster we get the news why we are here." The white creature said reassuringly.

"Oh, I understand Shiy." Iniquity responded in a soothing tone.

The white creature smirked and chuckled then the bluish green creature spoke up.

"Hurry up already…" he complained.

Darkrai cleared up its throat and spoke up. "Darkness will soon be coming to this world… It was just released but it is still weak in its current state… So that is the reason I had you summoned here… Lumina the Sword of Luminescence was unsealed and pulled out of Spiral Tower." He explained.

Every guardian except for Shiy gasped.

"H-how that happened?" the red creature asked worriedly.

"I don't know… but it's best for you five to go and hide with the scrolls. Shiy you will guide the others to different worlds to hide each scroll in… you guardians also have the crests that needs to liberate the scroll as well… so guard those as well. I already informed Palkia to teleport you all." Darkrai said while Shiy just shrugged and nodded.

"Go Shiy! And Blaze we don't have to worry about this if Shiy leads us!" Iniquity remarked with a smile. The red lucario smiled weakly and nodded including the green creature nodded in agreement.

"That's right Iniquity…" He simply said with a grin.

"Sao… don't get carried away… who ever is after the scrolls and the crests will surely be a strong foe." Darkrai called out to the green creature. Sao simply rolled his eyes and nodded then a chained crystal necklace appeared around Shiy's neck. The five guardians were teleported into a new world.

"We can't let them get the scrolls…" muttered Darkrai in worry.

**Back in the kingdom of the castle...**

There was dust from the crash through when he ran up barely in the throne room he saw a rather huge character with a odd mask and a cape with the princess.

"Princess? Hey! Who the hell are you! And what are you doing with the damn Princess!" Hyu asked angrily at the shady new character.

"Ahahahaha! I'm Rootrick!!... and yer…?" Rootrick asked stupidly.

"Hyu!" the Princess yelled out.

Rootrick looked at the Princess Fillet then looked at the small swordsman and laughed.

"Hyu? Ahahaha~! Yer the summoned hero? Yer pullin' my leg! Now ya'll give me Lumina won't ya. If ya do, ya'll get this lady in exchange." he continued to laugh.

The boy got a vain popping out of his head from the anger because of this.

"Yeah right! You wish, pal! Let go of the Princess!!" Hyu yelled then dashed toward Rootrick. The new character just vanished then reappeared farther away from the boy. When Hyu was half way to Rootrick, flames fell from the ceiling surrounding him.

"What the hell!? This really defies the laws of physics now!" he yelled.

"Ahahaha~! Y'all been fooled! Them there flames can't be putted out easily!" Rootrick stated maniacally.

"Shit! I'm sweatin' buckets here! What the hell can I do to put to put out those flames!?" he shook his head in worry.

The princess struggled to get away from Rootrick. "Like, what are you saying? Use Lumina!" she shouted at Hyu.

Hyu blinked and thought for a moment and nodded. "Uh…. Oh yeah! And do you have to say the word like in every statement of yours?" Then another voice spoke in the boy's head.

**-Lumina Rotation- Focus you energy towards within Lumina till the time is right. Then when its fully charged, spin around to release a heavy spinning strike to you enemies. If successful you will do massive damage to the enemies around you if they are near you. Now, do a test run!**

Hyu continued to look around with a confused look on his face and sighed. "Who the hell is that voice…?" he muttered under his breath and shrugged. He focused his energy into Lumina and it glew an red aura saying it was ready to be used. Hyu swung Lumina in a swift rotation during the process of this he puts out the flames that surrounded him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I got you now stupid fat ass bastard Rootrick!" Hyu grinned.

"Way to go, Lumina! Hyu, just hurry up and kick this guy's hunk of lard ass!" the Princess exclaimed. The young girl then gets punched by Rootrick and she knocks out unconscious.

"Aw shucks! Shuddap ya dum gal, or else ya'll gonna get a lickin'!! See y'all later, Hyu! Oh! Have yerself a nice day! Ahahahaha~! Ha ha ha ha~!" Rootrick laughed manically. The young swordsman ran towards Rootrick then the villain just vanished into thin air while he still laughed and it echoed throughout the castle. Then strong shockwaves shook the castle.

"Whoaa!! What the hell is that!? Shit!" he panicked a bit. Then a huge robot that was a knight, had four armored legs, a loin cloth, (odd O_o) and a flail. Hot steam was flowing out of its legs and bending its legs up and down.

"Damn that's huge…!" Hyu yelled out and echoed throughout the castle. (What's up with the loin cloth though. The robot's self introduction pop up magic screen comes up.

**Thirstquencher's Empire : Steam Knight**

"…Steam Knight? You got to be kidding me…" Hyu shook his head and sighed. Then he ran towards the huge mechanical robot and stopped right in front of it about a couple of feet away from it.

"Come on! Your history pal!" Hyu yelled out while clenching onto Fusion's scabbard. Then Steam Knight swung around its flail in the air in a circular motion twice and swiftly slams it to the ground right next to the boy. The flail was chained up to the S.K. (Steam Knight from now on) robotic arm. The chain went back up into it's arm and there was no sign of damage on the ground. The boy raised an eyebrow at this and blinked.

"How… the hell is that even possible? It **should **have left a huge crack under there…" he said amazed at the floor's defenses. A chandelier fell from the ceiling of the castle and lands right on top of the boy. He fell down face flat down to the floor and the chandelier disappeared then Hyu got back up examining himself seeing that he was only injured a little.

"… I guess this world has different physics… now your so dead you jerk!" he ran towards S.K. and cuts off its loin cloth. Then the steam the came out of its leg's injured him and pushed him back a bit.

"Owww! That hurts like hell! I ain't becoming the steamed special!" he groaned then examined the legs of S.K.

"I wonder…" he thought then ran towards one of the legs of S.K. The robot attacked once again but this time it spat out flames and the raging fires surrounded the boy.

"Not again! I hate this routine! Lumina Rotation!" he yelled out while he spun with Lumina in a rotation circle in result putting out the flames and destroying one of its armored legs.

"Yatsah!" he cheered then sees a green crystal coming out of the steam knights mid-section and sweatdropped.

"That must be… it's weakpoint… gah… I hate this job… and I hate you Rootrick…" muttered the boy. He walked up to S.K and swung Lumina twice at the the shining crystal core. It did a decent amount of damage but the robotic giant knight stood up once again and the steam pushes back Hyu injuring him more in the process.

"Agh! Bitch move!" he gritted his teeth and skids back to the floor. He shook his head and tapped his left foot against the floor. The boy dashed quickly under the robotic knight and went right next to the other leg. The S.K. swung its flail in the air twice and tried striking him again but this time it broke its own leg since it was aiming for Hyu. It collapsed to the ground onto it's knees and the weakpoint revealed again. The boy didn't get hurt from the flail but by the steam again. It burned his body and was pushed back again.

"Sunnava! At least it's weakpoint is showing again…" he sighed while he tapped his hand against his body. He ran to the robot once again and swung his Fusion sword a couple a times and at the last strike he swung Lumina and the robot flew back and landed on the ground skidding all the way back to the castle wall. It didn't move for a while and the boy just shrugged and ran to it and somehow carried it and threw it through the wall.

"Super strength! Woot!" he cheered then ran after S.K. The mechanical being got up and its legs shifted to its other armored legs. Hyu sighed in irritation then ran to the side and a stone pillar was chucked at him but missed him.

"Shitake mushrooms… anger management much?" he asked while S.K. continued to take steps back towards a village.

"Hey! Come back here!" he called out chasing after the crazed robot while swinging Lumina around.

The S.K threw another stone pillar at the boy but Hyu simply somersaulted and dodged the pillar right under it before it landed on the ground.

"Quit throwing things like a bitch!" he gritted his teeth and continued running at the robot. He jumped on top of the legs then climbed up its arms and sliced off its head but it continued to move and flung the boy off. Hyu fell on his back groaning in pain then sat back up shaking his head.

"Stupid… son of a… gun. That thing still is operational without its head…" he muttered and got up quickly. S.K threw another stone pillar at Hyu and he simply just jumps over it laughing like a child then ran under the robot again and sliced both of the armor padding of the two other legs with Lumina and Fusion. It kneeled down once again showing its weak point.

"Ugh…. This is really disturbing… neutering a robot… if that is possible." He shuddered and just swung Lumina sending the robot flying back and crashes into the village gates.

"… This is getting to be too easy… and I hate it when that happens…" he sighed and ran to S.K and carried him and threw him through the village gates and it broke through them easily. Hyu ran after S.K and it got back up.

"Persistant bastard…" Hyu complained then jumped back and see's the S.K leapt up high into the air.

"Holy crap!" he shouted in amazement but then realized that S.K was descending quickly towards his area. Hyu dashed out of the area quickly as possible and dodged quickly but fell down to the ground when S.K. landed on its hind legs right in front of the boy. Strong shocks shook across the land making everything shake and tumble down the houses of the village.

"Shit… that could have been me and I would've died if I stood still." He sighed and sweatdropped. The robot's weak point showed right in front of Hyu and the boy shuddered then just jabbed in Lumina at the gleaming crystal and shattered it. The robot was neutralized and sent back flying crashing through the village against the walls of it. It's flail fell off its chain and made a loud thud on top of the ground. Hyu carried S.K once again and threw him through the village castle walls. It plummeted down the high cliff of the mountain that they were in and made a huge crash sound. The boy was on top of the wall carrying the heavy flail and was shaking.

"Hey! You forgot something!" He called out to S.K. He threw it down the mountain cliff and it fell down quickly and when it impacted on S.K. it blew up into smitherings.

"That's what you get if you mess with the great Hyu-sama!" He yelled in a victorious tone. "Oh shoot… wonder what that bastard Rootrick did with the Princess…" he wondered and yawned. He fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Journey**

In a small room where Hyu slept in a huge bed and snored quietly, he then rolled off his bed and woke up quickly.

"I swear I didn't do it! Kojiro set the tree on fire!" he panicked as he got up swiftly turning his head left and right.

"Huh? Where is this place?" He wondered. "Whatever… I'm outta here." He rushed towards the exit of the room but he saw the door creaking open and jumped back to see who it was entering. The old geezer and the butler from the last chapter entered in to the room.

"Sir Hyu! Thou has awakeneth." Said Ribson relieved.

"Hey, old man!... Wait… have we met earlier?" Hyu asked dumbly. The butler cleared his throat then spoke up.

"Ahem! I'm Livers, the butler."

"Who care 'bout that! Why the hell am I here?" asked the impatient swordsman.

"We foundeth thou sleeping after though defeated Thirstquencher's abominable roboteth! So, we broughteth though to hither roometh…" explained Ribson.

"Hm… Oh yeah! And that asshole with the cape! He should know that capes are fail… besides that subject… He kidnapped the Princess!! That bastard!! He ran away like a coward!" Hyu ranted about then thought about something else. "Wait… Geezer! Do I have to save the Princess to go back to my home world? He asked curiously.

"Thou art beeth correcteth! However, they willeth not siteth around quietly. They willeth come hither for Lumina!!" Ribson continued on.

"What's so special about this blade… Lumina? Hyu continued bombing with questions.

"Indeedeth! Legendary Brave Fencer Musashi used Lumina, the Sword of Luminescence, to sealeth away The Wizard of Darkness. And when it absorbs all of the Five Scrolls, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind… and finally Sky, thou doth will inheriteth extraordinary powers!" Ribson fully explained about Lumina.

"The Sword of Luminescence, Lumina, and the Five Scrolls. So that's why they want them! So, where the heck can I get my hands on the Five Scrolls?" Hyu asked then the Livers the butler spoke up.

"Ahem! If only our fortuneteller, Seer Bevealy, were here. She would know…"

"She ran off with some handsome dude, huh?" Hyu assumed.

"No! She was kidnapped!" Livers exclaimed.

"What the fudge! So, the freaking Princess is not the only one!?" Hyu raised his voice in anger.

"Well, actually there were 40 people at the Allucaneet Palace…… Now there are only 5 left. They've all been sealed within Bincho Fields and scattered in all directions." Livers explained a bit frantic.

"Bincho Fields? Exactly what are they? Is this the work of the Thirstquencher Empire's?" asked Hyu unknown about this.

"Yes, I saw it myself! Everyone was sealed into large green diamonds and then just, poof, vanished!" Livers continued on.

"Grah… more work for me! This means I have to save the Princess… and everyone else too in this kingdom." Groaned Hyu.

"Sir Hyu! I knew that thou would helpeth us! Thou mayest break Bincho Fields easily with Lumina! Oh, and these will help thou!" Ribson said as he held out a list and a watch. Hyu took the items and smiled.

"Wheneth that watch flashes red, a Bincho Field doth nearby!" explained Ribson how the watch works.

"The people whom you save will help you on your journey. Good luck, Sir Hyu. Grillin' Village is located at the foot of this castle. Please use it as your base. Oh and this room is yours, so use it as you wish." Said Livers dully.

"Before thou goeth, thou should do some research in the castle's library." Suggested Ribson.

"Uh…Nah… I don't have fond memories when I had to study…" Hyu shuddered at the thought of studying.

Flashback

In the school of Hyu's he was studying in a library until a the library books in the shelves behind him fell on top of his head and covered him under all of them. In the back of the shelves were other students snickering and high fiving each other for pushing the book rack down.

end of flashback

"Thou needeth knowledge-" Ribson was interrupted by the young swordsman.

"Fine I will go study!" he said stressfully and ran out. The other two fell silent until the Butler spoke up.

"Does he know the way to the library anyhow Ribson?" he asked in wonder. The old geezer stood silent then shook his head.

"Thou he not." He finally answered in embarrassment.

While Hyu searched high and low in the kingdom… somewhere near the village… a bright flash brightened the area. The five guardians stood from a small cliff looking down at the village.

"This place is a bit primitive… no electricity, no cars… oh well… time to get down and search for the scrolls…" Iniquity muttered while looking down at the village.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shiy shrugged then looked down at his necklace he received and it started to glow slowly but he stopped this immediately and saw someone coming. He grabbed Iniquity and Blaze then the three ducked to the floor. For Sao he just leapt high into the air and jumped the newcomer. It was a young man with yellow hair that Sao just knocked unconscious without getting noticed.

"Hurry up you three. We have to find them." Sao rushed off towards the mountain. Shiy and the other girls sighed and chased after Sao.

"Gah… Sao needs to cool it…" Ryoku snarled a bit then chased after the four.

Back with the swordsman, he finally found the Alucaneet Library. He stood within its vessels panting and sighing. He was finally relieved that he found it. He saw the Scribe and ran to him and stopped.

"O-h! Sir Hyu! Been waiting for you!" the Scribe said in happy tone.

"Uh… who the hell are you?" asked Hyu a bit creeped out.

"I'm Scribe Shanky. Well, you see, my job, for now, is to read these books for you. Come Closer!" the Scribe said in a creepy tone. The boy took a few steps back and sweatdropped.

"I can hear you from here… just tell me about the five scrolls." He stated while laughing nervously. Scribe Shanks nodded and looked through the book he was holding.

"Let's see…" then he found the material he was looking for. " The powers of the Wizard of Darkness were separated and divided into 5 forces: Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Sky, and were sealed into these scrolls. They may be liberated and absorbed by Lumina." The Scribe read off.

"That's enough." Hyu said with a bored face.

"Well then, you should go down to the village, hmm. Well, let' see… It's a shame that the Gondola is broken. Oh, oh! I know! Use both of your big swords!!" exclaimed the Scribe.

"Lumina and Fusion? For what?" Hyu asked interested.

"Oh yes! You can go along the Gondola's ropeway and glide down to the village." Explained Shanks in a joyous tone.

"Hm… This Palace must be pretty high up on the mountain! I think I'd rather walk it… but… just this once… I will take the crazy way. Thanks!" Hyu rushed out of the Library and found the Gondola ropeway outside of the edge of the castle entrance. He placed the swords onto the line and closed his eyes. Then he went for a running start then glided down the line near towards the village. After a few seconds Hyu crashed into the Gondola's stop inside a built house.

"That…. Was… awesome!" he shouted with energy. "Wait… this is Grillin' Village!? Oh well, let's see what I can dig up here." He said to himself and started walking down a path then stopped there.

"…But first…… I'm hungry… Better eat something before I starve. Come to think of it, I haven't had anything since… I better get some grub first." He remarked then ran down towards the path to the village. He jumped down the path and lands near a restraint but runs past it then ran to the right but in result he ran into a small child that was holding a stick.

"Yo! I'm Tim. My mom owns the grocery! Who the heck are you?" Tim asked rudely.

"The name is Hyu… Nice to meet ya." He answered calmly then thought. (Whoa… this brat is asking for it!)

"Little boys shouldn't be playing with swords! I'm gonna tell on you!!" Tim taunted and walked away. Hyu had a clenched hand around his scabbard of Lumina but doesn't unsheathe it. He just growls and walks away angrily.

"Lucky idiot…" Hyu muttered then walked in front of a girl that wore a basket and stopped there.

"Hi! I'm Mint! What's your name?" Mint asked kindly.

"I'm Hyu! Uh… why do you have a basket over your head?" he asked confused.

"Hehehe, it's not a basket, silly! It's a Knight's Helmet! Tim has a Legendary Helmet!!" she giggled.

Hyu sighed and smiled then ran past her and ran around the water fountain. He realized that the stores that were around there were closed still and sighed. When he looked at a angle he saw a bakery store.

"Food!" he yelled and dashed towards the store. He entered through the entrance and ran through seeing bread in sections that were freshly made. There was a young lady with brown hair standing behind the counter smiling.

"Welcome! Are you… new to this area?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I am Hyu. I'm staying at the Palace." He said in a gentleman manner.

"Oh! How lucky!... So… May I help you?" She asked nicely.

"A scone and some milk please!" Hyu said quickly. She handed him a scone and a milk carton.

"That will be $230." She said. The boy sweatdropped then remembered that he earned some money off from killing the pig soldiers from earlier. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the money and he had enough.

"Here." Hyu said and held out the money. He ran out of the bakery munching down on the scone then drinking some of the cold milk he had just bought. He ran to the southern area of the village and saw farmers working on their crops and smiled. He then walked to a house that was a bit fancier than the others and knocked on it. A old man with a headband came out.

"Hey, old man! I have some question." Hyu said while still munching on his scone.

"O…old man!? Do you know who you're talking to? ... And why are you pointing that sword at me!? Are you going to mug me!?" The old man panicked.

Hyu was still munching on his scone and held his shining blue katana with his left hand.

"Don't be stupid. You would have been dead a few seconds ago. The name is Hyu and I am looking for the Five Scrolls." Hyu explained with a bored face.

"The Five Scrolls!? Do you mean that the sword on your back is…!?" gasped the old man. The boy looked at the sheath of Lumina pointed back with his thumb at it.

"Oh this? It's a sword named Lumina." Hyu pointed out.

"Lumina!? The Legendary Sword!? And your name is… Hyu!? You're not just an ordinary kid, are you!? You must be the Hero!!" exclaimed the old man.

"Calm down, old man! Who cares about that! Do you know about the five scrolls?" asked the boy impatiently.

"The Five Scrolls…? Let me make you a proposal. The beloved town dog has disappeared. If you bring him back, I'll consider you a citizen of the town and tell you what I know about the Five Scrolls." Offered the old man.

"Ugh… deal." Hyu rolled his eyes irritated.

"I knew you'd do it! I heard that some people saw him going toward Twinpeak Mountain… However, to enter is forbidden and even I can't give permission…" the old man sighed.

"Da hell… Well, anyways… I'll get your dog back, old man. Later." Hyu said after he finished his scone and runs off towards the upper path to the mountain where he was previously at. When he made it up there, there was a guard standing there. When he tried to get passed him to get to Twinpeak Mt. He was shoved back and he fell back to the ground with a thud.

"Hey! What the hell!" Hyu shouted.

"No entry." The guard said sternly.

Hyu gritted his teeth and tried to get pass him many times. He tried jumping over the guard but ended up getting grabbed by his foot and throw to the side. The other time he tried tricking the guard that didn't go well… Hyu ended up standing upside down against the wall.

In Twinpeak Mountain…

The Five Guardians came from the left side of the area of the Twinpeak Mt. Monsters were being eliminated left and right. There was killed off by flying light blue sphere and they just ran off.

"These things are weak… why would a scroll be here?" Iniquity asked a bit bored since her enemies were weak. She continued killing the monsters left and right easily.

"Calm down… just keep looking." Shiy said with a bored face. All the others shrugged and jumped over the giant monster that was in the way of their path. They were passing by and Ryoku noticed a small brown dog chewing on a bone nearby. The others continued and he just sighed and grabbed the dog.

"It's too dangerous for you to even be up here… your coming along with us until you get home." Ryoku sighed while the dog chewed on Ryoku's paw while he ran after the others and caught up.

Now back with Hyu and his troubles…

The boy continued getting smacked away or pushed to the side by the guard. He was covered in bruises and in dirt.

"Let me through you freaking douche!" exclaimed Hyu angrily. The guard just rolled his eyes and then realized that it is almost nightfall.

"Go ahead kid. I'm tired of trying convincing you… I got to head home now." The guard sighed and walked away towards the village while Hyu stuck his tongue at the guard childishly.

"…Jerk… ah well, at least I can go through now… to Twinpeak Mountain!" he raised his fist to the air with a chibi victory look. He dashed through the entrance of the mountain and that's where all his trouble starts to begin. When he was first in the beginning there was a intersection he could decide that a sign said: Left was Twinpeak Mountain and the right was Death Valley.

"Ok taking left!" Hyu grinned then ran right through the left path in a rush. There was a huge running river, monsters crawling around the place, giant lily pads for you to jump on, and wooden poles for help.

"Hm… monsters… something for me to practice my swordplay on." Hyu smiled while taking out his Fusion katana out its sheath. A monster appeared before the boy and the creature wore a purple hooded cloak and a mask.

"What the hell you looking at?" Hyu asked rudely. The monster simply pointed its hands to the boy and magical rings flew towards him. He simply jumped to the side and looks at the attack and saw that the rings minimized a monster.

"Oh… that's cheap." He said with a bored face but then pointed Fusion at the monster.

"And I am going to steal it…" he grinned. The boy focused the energy quickly into the katana but the monster disappeared. Hyu stood focused and when the monster reappeared he jammed the katana while it glows a green aura and started assimilating the monsters powers. The target continued to shrink then after one more second the monster disappeared and there was green aura flying all over the place. Hyu held up Fusion and gained a new assimilated ability. A voice popped into Hyu's head again.

**You assimilated the ability Shrink! Use your magic to shrink your enemies and then stomp on them flat as a pancake! Aura Level Requirement Level 0.**

"…Pancakes? Ugh… Whatever… this spell will come in handy. That monster over there is blocking my path." He said looking over where giant lily pad and right in front of it there was a huge monster that looked like that it can eat anything.

"That thing is dangerous… but not for long." The boy grinned evilly then his watch started beeping and flashing a bright red color.

"Oh… first things first… there is a Bincho Field near here but where…?" Hyu muttered while he thought where it could be. There was a green crystal right on the stone path and he sweatdropped.

"Ok… the villains should have put them somewhere more difficult to find." He sweatdropped but shrugged and ran to it and whacked it with Lumina. There was a crackling glass noise and a huge light flashed and dimmed after a few seconds. There was a soldier who appeared from the flash smiling.

"I've been saved. Thank you very much, sir. I'm Allucaneet's tactical soldier, Lardwick. I'm an expert on explosives… Oh! Would you please save my brother, Knight Lardwick? I have a feeling that he's here in the mountain too." Soldeir Lardwick stated then disappeared in a flash. The boy stood silent for a while sweatdropping.

"…He and his brother share the same name…? Lardwick?" He shrugged and he felt some sort of energy rush through him Then the voice came back into his head.

**You absorbed the power from the Bincho Field! Level up! Aura Level is now level one. Bincho Fields left to break for next level is 3.**

Hyu looked around still wondering what voice was telling him that. "Who the hell is saying that… anywho… I am guessing that if there is levels… there are abilities that I have to be in a certain Aura Level to use it…" Hyu spoke out loud and felt weird for doing that.

He dashed towards the giant creature that was snarling at him. Hyu simply snarled at the monster and it just had a blank expression on it's face and backed away a bit. Then he just pointed his hands towards the monster and the magic swirl of loops hits the monster and shrinks it to a size of an apple. The monster sweatdropped and laughed nervously while Hyu just grinned. The monster fled while the boy just chased it down and stomped on it making it into a dead flat monster. It just vanished into thin air and a giant silver coin popped out of it.

"…This is… odd… meh, whatever. Free money I get." He shrugged then picked up the silver coin. He looked around the area where he was currently in and didn't see the dog.

"Shit… don't tell me that it got eaten…" He said nervously and thought about the possibilities for what might have happen to the dog.

"Gah! I will never find that dog at this rate!" He rushed through the mountains area, then looked at the river.

"Dogs are stupid… but I know they ain't that stupid." He sighed and continued on with his search then another stopped to think.

"Or are they?" He shrugged then just ran to a randomized direction to find the village dog.

Then the five guardians appeared before Hyu, all of them giving him eye contact he didn't back down nervously or felt threatened. He studied them until he noticed that there was a dog gnawing on the blue creature's paw playfully then smiled.

"Hey, excuse me may I have that dog back? I really need to return that dog to the village that misses him very much." He said in a relieved tone. He approached the creatures slowly to get the dog from them. Ryoku looked at the boy then at the dog and smiled, he simply walked up to Hyu then kneeled down to his level and held out the brownish small canine.

"So your returning this dog where it is originally belonged to? That's a good lad…" He smiled softly and puts the dog into the boy's hand then walked back to the other guardians. Hyu stood quiet and grinned he ran off with the dog rushing back towards Grillin' Village.

"That boy has Lumina…" Ryoku said in a calm tone and looked to the other guardians.

"It appears so…" Iniquity added and looked at Shiy.

"We must hurry and find the scrolls before he gets the scroll that lies here." Shiy stated with a bored face on him. The guardians nodded then started running off to find the hidden scroll. Back with the young swordsman, he was at the entrance. He was struggling to keep a hold on the dog but it simply just kicked him away and ran back to the village while Hyu fell back and sighed. The sun rised from its sleep and brightens the place.

"Hey wait… oh whatever… as long the mutt is back, I can get the information about the scrolls from that old man." He muttered then ran down to the village path towards the village. On the way while he ran he tripped over something round and fat. It was a creature that was called a Minku, it has a white body and floppy black ears. Hyu got up moaning then looked at the creature which fled up the path out of the village in a swift pace. He got up then saw an odd berry that the creature left behind and picked it up. He sniffed it then ate the berry and choked on the taste of the small fruit. He had a sour face then stopped after a few seconds passed.

"Ugh… what was that… and somehow I feel oddly refreshed… even if that taste was bad…" he muttered then shrugged and starts running to the house he was there before. When he finally made it, the sun was barely rising and sighed.

"Time to get my info." He said quietly then approached in front of the door and knocked on it.

"Good morning. I heard that the dog's been returned to the village. Thank you very much, Hyu." The governor said enthusiastically.

"He's kinda beat up though… but anyhow… on to other subject, tell me about the Five Scrolls." Hyu replied.

"Actually, I don't know very much about them, but… in the outskirts of the village you'll find a man locked up in the stocks. You should ask him." He said then walked back into the house.

"Oh really…?" (That asshole tricked me!) he thought and sighed.

"No use complaining… time to go to the outskirts." He sighed then ran towards the outskirts in the right direction surprisingly. He was ranting about under his breath and jumped over a small river and saw a man locked in the stocks just as the governor had said. Hyu saw the dog from Twinpeak Mountain pawing at the man and sniffing around the ground. He approached the restrained man at a slow pace and heard him talking to the canine.

"Awe… Come here, boy! That's a good boy! You alright?" the man asked the dog then looked at Hyu taking notice of him. "You saved m'boy?" he nodded and the man smiled. "Ah, thanks man. I really appreciate it! There was a quiet silence for a bit then the man spoke up again. "Man, do you have some water… and some bread…? Haven't had anythin' to eat in three days." The man groaned.

"Shiiiiiiiiit… Sorry pal, but I don't have any food or water… hold on… I will get you some." Hyu answered quickly then turned around and ran to the bakery store at a fast pace. After a couple of minutes later, Hyu came back rushing with the bread and a satchel of water.

"Here… is the food and water." He said holding out the food to the locked up man.

"Well, don't just show me the food, man!!! ARRGHH!!" he starts throwing a temper.

"Whoops, sorry! Don't worry, pal! I'll feed it to you." (Geez, chill out!) he thought. The man started eating the food that he received from Hyu and finished. He belched out loudly and had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Ah, much better! I'm Jon, the Treasure Hunter. And you?" Jon introduced himself.

"The name is Hyu! Umm… What the heck is a Trezur Huntir?" he asked curiously.

"Heheheh haha! Well, to put it simply… I search the world, looking for… treasure. I experience with life, you know!! I guess that's it, huh?" Jon explained.

"So, you're just a thief then! Hmph! What a let down!!" Hyu sighed.

"W…wait a sec, Hyu! I want to show you my gratitude… I'll tell you a secret! But… only if you set me free!" Offered Jon.

"Hm… Oh, what the hell, sure!"

Next Chapter: The Maze of Confusion!


End file.
